The Spring Festival
by Smurf2005
Summary: Four years had passed since Chelsea had landed on Sunny Island. Every year, she gives Vaughn chocolate cookies, to show she loves him. This year, she gets the shock of her life. Kind of sequel to The Winter Festival. ChelseaxVaughn. *FIXED*


A/N: Hey all! Smurf with the sequel I promised you all over two months ago. Well, it is kind of like a sequel. This one is about Chelsea and Vaughn, whereas the other one was about Elliot and Julia. That one is called _The Winter Festival._ So, please go read it! Anyways, this takes place during the Spring Festival that takes place on Spring 14. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness._ Natsume and whoever else owns it.

Edit: I am uploading a new version. I was told that I had left out some crucial information about the relationship between Vaughn and Chelsea. I have added some new sentences. I fixed this for Rune Reverend. I want to thank him for pointing out that I left out that crucial info. Thank you, Rune Reverend and I hope you enjoy my new updated version. :D

* * *

The Spring Festival

It had been four years since Chelsea ended up on Sunny Island. Spring had just started and she was busy planting and taking care of her animals. As she left the maker shed, she sighed and looked at her watch. It was only eight in the morning. It seemed like it should have been later. She was able to get everything done in two hours. She decided to head back to her house and fix something to eat. She hadn't eaten anything yet, and she was kind of hungry. As she walked toward her house, she stopped when she noticed someone approaching.

Chelsea stood in front of her house and watched the figure approach. It was her friend, Elliot. He raised a hand in greeting when he saw that Chelsea was watching him. She smiled and waved back. She waited by the door until he reached her.

"Good morning, Elliot," Chelsea greeted.

"Morning, Chelsea."

Chelsea opened the door and held it open for Elliot. He walked in first and sat at her table as he watched her fix something to eat.

"So, what's up?" Chelsea asked, looking up from the stove where she was frying up some eggs.

"Well, it's the Spring Festival, so I decided to bring you some chocolate," Elliot said, smiling.

"Oh! Thanks so much!" Chelsea said, brightly.

Elliot and Chelsea were talking about her farm when there was a knock on the door. Elliot stood and opened the door for Chelsea, as she was busy frying up a fish to eat with her eggs.

"Oh! Good morning, Vaughn! What brings you here?" Elliot asked.

Chelsea froze. Vaughn was here? What if he got the wrong idea about Elliot? Chelsea quickly moved the fish out of the skillet and walked over to the door, where she was faced with a very disappointing looking Vaughn.

"Good morning, Vaughn? What can I do for you?" Chelsea asked.

Vaughn had his violet eyes narrowed and he was looking between Elliot and Chelsea.

"I seemed to have interrupted something," Vaughn said.

"No! You didn't interrupt anything! I was getting ready to leave. I just wanted to drop off my Spring Festival gift!" Elliot said.

He quickly said his goodbyes and he was gone. Chelsea was left alone with Vaughn.

"Do you want to come in?" Chelsea asked, leaning against the door.

"No. Never mind, I'm leaving."

Vaughn turned his back on Chelsea and walked away. Vaughn's shoulders were slightly hunched and Chelsea's heart broke a little. She was in love with Vaughn, but she didn't think that he knew. They had been dating for about a year, and she told him every chance she got, which was twice a week. He normally grunted and didn't say much. But, that was just the type of man he was. She sighed as she shut the door and went over to the counter, where her breakfast waited.

After Chelsea finished eating, she washed the few dishes she dirtied and she headed out to talk to some of the villagers. As she walked through the village, Denny, Pierre, Mark and Shea all stopped Chelsea to give her some chocolate. Chelsea smiled and thanked them, but her smile felt fake and strained. She was hoping that Vaughn would give her some, since she had given him chocolate cookies every year. He had yet to repay the favor.

She stopped by Chen's store to pick up a few supplies when Chen called her up to the counter.

"Take a look at this Chelsea," Chen said, holding a small box.

Chelsea looked down into the box and saw a blue feather. It was absolutely gorgeous. She had always seen them in store windows, but this was the first time that she was able to see it up close and in person.

"Wow! Where did you find it?" Chelsea asked.

"I ordered it for someone!" Chen said, smiling proudly.

Chelsea didn't ask who he ordered it for. It was such a small town that she would hear in just a few hours who got a blue feather. After all, when you give someone a blue feather that means that you are engaged to marry that person and something like that cannot be kept secret for long.

As Chelsea walked home with her items, she thought about how it would feel to receive a blue feather; to have someone declare their undying love to her. She sighed audibly as she trudged up the small hill to her house.

She put all the items away and headed back out into the warm spring air. Chelsea decided to take a walk to the meadow to clear her mind. As she walked, she tried to pick up some indication on who had bought the blue feather, and if anyone had been proposed to yet. There was nothing.

Chelsea walked over the bridge to the meadow and stopped dead in her tracks. Vaughn was sitting on the grass, playing with a stray dog. Sitting next to him was a small box. The box looked like the one that held the blue feather.

She watched Vaughn for a few more minutes playing with the dog. He looked so happy and calm and he even had a small smile on his face. Chelsea smiled slightly at the scene in front of her.

After a few minutes, the dog alerted Vaughn to Chelsea's presence. The dog bounded toward Chelsea and she crouched down to pet the dog, smiling at the dog. She heard movement in front of her, and looked up to see that Vaughn had gotten up and was watching her. He was holding the box in his hand and he was staring at Chelsea. Chelsea's eyes were on the box in his hand. She was wondering if maybe it was for Sabrina. She had heard that Sabrina and Vaughn were getting pretty close, even though Vaughn was _her_ boyfriend.

They stood there for a few minutes, just looking at each other. They didn't say anything to each other. Chelsea turned away to leave when Vaughn spoke.

"Chelsea, please wait," he said.

Chelsea turned around to look at him, her arms crossed in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked, a little more aggressively than she meant.

"Is there anything going on between you and Elliot?" he asked.

Chelsea stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Did he honestly believe that something was going on between them?

"Why do you ask?" Chelsea asked, her blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"I was just asking because he was over at your house this morning. And you two seem very close."

"Elliot and I are best friends. You should know that Elliot and Julia are a couple. You work with Julia. And you are the only one I have ever given chocolate cookies to. That alone should tell you what kind of feelings I have for you. I love you and only you, Vaughn."

Vaughn looked down and seemed to fidget with the lid on the box.

"Then, will you accept this from me?" he asked quietly.

He walked slowly toward Chelsea and handed her the box. Chelsea took the lid off and saw the blue feather. Her blue eyes widened and she looked up at Vaughn, slightly surprised.

"You are giving me a blue feather?" she asked.

"Yeah. I want you to be my wife," Vaughn said, blushing slightly.

Chelsea was stunned. She wanted to say yes, but something different popped out of her mouth.

"Why are giving this to me? Why me?"

"For the past four years, you were the only girl on the island who would talk to me, and you gave me cookies every year. Julia told me off because I never got anything for you in return. I want this to make up for all those years I never got you a gift. And, well, I love you, too."

Chelsea stared at Vaughn for a few seconds before her face split into a wide grin and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I will marry you Vaughn!"

The End

* * *

A/N: Ugh. It could have ended better, but it didn't want to end. Sorry. I will write another Chelsea and Vaughn story, just because I love Vaughn so damn much. I will put more angst in it, too. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames!


End file.
